


If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely

by juststreetspirit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x19, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If Andrea had gone through with her mission, Injured Kara, Love Confessions, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststreetspirit/pseuds/juststreetspirit
Summary: The CEO closed her eyes in panic at hearing the soft voice that sent her heart plummeting. "Supergirl, stay back." She warned, her voice trembling.The hero edged closer to the two women, ignoring Lena's plea, and felt immediate shock. "Andrea?" She breathed in disbelief.The brunette looked up, meeting the hero's alarmed gaze. "I'm glad you could join us Supergirl."Kara released a heavy breath, "Just.. step away from Lena. It's me you want- right?""Andrea- please!" The CEO pleaded, "You don't have to do this.""I-I'm sorry, Lena."ORWhat if Andrea went through with her mission.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 797
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so hope I've got everything right. Enjoy!

"Hopefully we can get everyone out before Lex and Jemma hit it." Kara stressed, her brows furrowing with worry.

Lena made her way over to the sitting hero, VR lenses in hand, "We will." She stated confidently, handing her the object.

Kara took it urgently, their hands brushing in the process- the first contact they'd made in months. The blonde pulled back sharply, feeling a spark make it's way to her heart, causing it to thump harder.

Lena looked down, her long raven hair hiding her unusually shy expression. She cleared her throat, breaking the awkward tension, "Are you ready?"

Kara's hand tingled as she opened the little case, revealing the two clear contacts. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Lena gave her a quick nod, turning towards the computer and taking a seat. The action caused Kara's gaze to accidentally fall onto the CEO's legs, and to her surprise, she found a pair of dark denim jeans- it was a rare occurrence. The hero had been so occupied with everything happening that she hadn't even noticed, and the sight made her swallow thickly.

 _Rao, what are you doing- you're still mad at her remember,_ she chastised herself internally.

"Kara?"

The soft voice broke her from her thoughts, her eyes snapping up to meet the curious green ones.

"Are you alright?"

Kara flushed crimson, averting her gaze to everywhere but the woman next to her, and the odd reaction caused Lena's brows to scrunch up in confusion.

"Umm.. y-yeah I'm fine." The blonde stammered, receiving a questioning look, and blurted the first thing that came to mind, "I-I just haven't used these before- do I just place them in?"

The quiet query made Lena stand back up immediately and advance towards the blonde. "I can do it for you, if you'd like. I've used them a few times myself actually."

Kara felt curious at the admission but placed the lenses into the open palm- even though she knew how to do it herself.

"Okay, lay your head back." Lena instructed, touching the hero's forehead lightly. "And keep your eyes open, I'm just going to swipe my fingers in front of them."

Kara nodded in response, "Okay- go ahead."

The CEO leaned closer, filling Kara's senses with her strong perfume, and it made her realise how much she'd missed the smell- how much she'd missed _Lena._

Before she could dwell on it any further, Lena smiled encouragingly and raised her hand, making everything go black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena typed furiously on her keyboard, trying to help Kara as best she could. The blonde was struggling with convincing the people to remove themselves from VR, and she'd managed to make it a little easier by duplicating the hero.

Although, suddenly she heard light footsteps behind, and spun around so fast she almost got whiplash. Her eyes widened in shock when she spotted the intruder.

 _"Andrea!"_ The CEO warned, and it came out shakier than she'd intended.

The woman in question came to a standstill, a sharp piece of kryptonite squeezed tightly in her trembling fist, not expecting to see her former best friend.

Lena moved to stand in front of Kara, blocking her from sight, "The medallion.. y-you've been activated." 

"If I don't kill Supergirl they'll _kill_ my father." Andrea revealed breathlessly with a pained expression.

Lena stayed glued to the spot, "Killing for them, going down this path- it won't keep him _safe."_ She stressed quietly, trying to keep the panic and fear out of her voice.

"How do _you_ know?" Andrea growled, raising the green substance threateningly.

"Because I've been down it before." Lena admitted, her voice low with determination. "I have done terrible things to protect myself and the people I love, but it has never kept me safe from pain. It's just brought me a new kind of misery." She took in a shaky breath, her eyes becoming glassy, "I moved further and further away from the person I was, until one day I woke up and I was _utterly_ alone."

Andrea's hand stayed in the air, keeping the dangerously sharp object pointed in the CEO's direction.

"Years ago we made a promise to each other- you jump, I jump." Lena breathed as Andrea strode towards her, pressing the kryptonite beneath the Luthors chin, making her tilt her head up and breath in sharply through her nose. "If you want to get to Supergirl.. you're gonna have to go through me." She uttered firmly.

"Lena- we _did_ it! We got everyone ou-" Kara cut herself of abrubtly, seeing the scene before her, and being immediately filled with dread. "Lena- what's this?" She asked cautiously, getting out of her seat with only one thought running through her mind.

_Get Lena to safety, you have to keep her safe._

The CEO closed her eyes in panic at hearing the soft voice that sent her heart plummeting. "Supergirl, stay back." She warned, her voice trembling.

The hero edged closer to the two women, ignoring Lena's plea, and felt immediate shock. "Andrea?" She breathed in disbelief.

The brunette looked up, meeting the hero's alarmed gaze. "I'm glad you could join us Supergirl."

Kara released a heavy breath, "Just.. step away from Lena. It's me you want- _right?"_

"Andrea- _please!"_ The CEO pleaded, "You don't have to do this."

"I-I'm sorry, Lena." As soon as the words left the woman's mouth, she disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

 _"NO!"_ Lena screamed, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

A loud grunt came from behind the young Luthor, and she felt her heart drop and the air leave her lungs all at once. As she turned, she saw Andrea standing behind Kara and the piece of kryptonite pierce it's way through the hero's stomach.

 _"Kara!"_ Lena cried, not caring about the slip up, as the blonde fell to her knees with a thud- Andrea already gone.

The CEO rushed over to the hero, her blue suit quickly starting to stain dark red. _"Kara-_ Kara, it's going to be alright- we'll get it out." 

Lena collapsed onto her own knees beside the blonde as she fell to her back, the contact with the ground pushing the kryptonite further through her stomach and making her yell out in agony. The CEO stroked Kara's cheeks, trying to ease the pain.

"L-Lena, are you.. a-alright?" Kara spluttered, the kryptonite making the veins in her neck and face glow green and pulsate.

The Luthor choked on a sob, "Am _I_ alright.. It's you we need to worry about. J-just hang on, I'm going to try and pull it out."

Lena gripped the piece of kryptonite with both hands and pulled with all her might, her palms getting cut in the process, but it wouldn't budge.

Kara let out a loud groan, the pain coarsing through her veins was like no other, and the one in her stomach was even worse with Lena trying to move it.

"I know, I'm sorry." Lena soothed, her vision blurry with tears. "I-It won't move, I can't get it out.. I can't get it out." She felt the panic bubbling up and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart so she could think straight.

"L-Lena." Kara choked. "I'm s-sorry for being so cold.. today. I was just.. s-scared.. of getting hurt a-again."

"No, we're _not_ doing this." The CEO stated, her tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

Kara grimaced as she tried moving slightly, "Please.. J-just let me say this."

 _"Kara."_ Lena whimpered, her chest releasing a sob.

"I f-forgive you. I forgave you.. the moment I saw y-you at my door.. and spending t-the day with you.. it reminded me of how m-much I miss you." Kara closed her eyes, a single tear escaping, and locked her gaze onto Lena's. "How much I l-love you."

Lena lowered her head, her body lurching with loud, broken sobs. Kara slowly placed her trembling hand over Lena's bloody one, and the CEO looked up with glassy green eyes. "I love you too." She gasped softly.

Kara managed to smile through her pain, "That's in a.. more than f-friends way.. r-right?

Lena laughed through her sobs, "Yes, it is."

The hero tried moving, but hissed at the unbearable pain, _"Rao,_ I-I can't believe I-I'm.. never going to get to.. kiss you." She choked out sadly. "I'm an i-idiot.. for not d-doing it sooner.. I chickened out.. _s-so_ many times."

Lena sniffed, scrunching her brows up in anger, _"Stop_ that- we're getting you out of this."

"Lena."

 _"No,_ you can't give up!" She exclaimed angrily. "I know what my life's like without you in it, and I can't- I _can't_ feel that again. So you're going to pull that thing out, and we're going to get through this together."

Kara breathed heavily through her nose, giving the CEO a subtle nod, as determination filled her blue eyes. "Y-you're right." She raised her shaking hands to the green object protruding from her stomach and gripped it tightly, her brows furrowing in anticipation as her body braced for more pain.

Lena pushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, cradling her head in her lap, and stroking her cheek encouragingly, "You can do this."

The hero sucked in a breath as she pulled, using all the strength she had left. She screamed out in pain, everything burning as the veins in her neck popped out, and the green substance finally started moving slowly.

 _"Shhh,_ I know. You're doing so well, Kara." The CEO praised, keeping her blonde hair from sticking to her face. "Keep going, you're almost there."

Kara kept screaming, and she didn't think the pain would ever be over, as more green became visible with every passing second. 

Finally the large piece of kryptonite came out of her body with a squelch, and Lena immediately took it from her, throwing it as far away as she could, and placing her hands over the now gushing wound. A puddle of blood was growing beneath them, soaking the knees of Lena's jeans.

"How long does it normally take for you to heal?" She asked panicked, pushing Kara's cape against the wound.

"It's.. different e-each time.. but something d-doesn't feel right." Kara replied hoarsely, her eyelids growing heavy.

"We need to get you under the sun lamps, you're losing a lot of blood." Lena informed shakily, turning to see how far away they were. 

When she turned back to the hero, she noticed her pale face and closed eyes, "Kara!" She yelled worriedly, nudging her shoulders. "Kara- you have to stay awake! Kara- _Kara!"_

More tears started falling, landing on the blonde's face, "Kara, don't you _dare-_ don't you _dare_ do this to me! You can't leave me- you _can't-"_ She choked on a sob, her head falling to rest against the blonde's. _"Please-_ you have to wake up... I-I need you."

All Kara could hear was quiet mumbling, and her body was becoming numb. She felt herself drifting off into something that felt like a deep sleep and tried fighting it, but it was no use- everything went black for the second time that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quiet sound of beeping filled her ears, and her lashes fluttered open slowly, immediately having to squint her sensitive blue eyes. She looked around the dark room disorientedly, recognizing it as the tower.

Kara felt a light throbbing in her stomach, and it took her a second to remember everything. The kryptonite, getting stabbed by Andrea, Lena.

 _What happened? How did I get here?_ She thought groggily. 

The hero was lying on a white hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor and IV drip. She slowly started getting feeling back in her body, and felt something warm and light in her palm.

When she looked to her left, she saw Lena huddled up on a chair, her eyes closed, and hand in hers- it was the most adorable thing the blonde had ever seen. She didn't know how a woman could look so achingly beautiful, causing the beeping on her heart monitor to speed up.

The change in sound awoke the sleeping woman, her nose scrunching as she opened her eyes. The shock in them was evident when she looked to Kara, not expecting to see her staring back.

 _"Kara?"_ She gasped, almost as if she couldn't believe it. The CEO was out of her seat in a flash, cradling the hero's face between both her hands tenderly, as if at any moment she could break. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice wavering with held back emotion.

"I-I'm fine." Kara rasped, her throat hoarse from not using it.

Lena grabbed the cup of water next to her, raising it to the blonde's mouth and letting her sip the liquid slowly. Kara gave her a grateful smile as she pulled back.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely. 

"Your heart stopped twice. We managed to shock it back into starting again." Lena closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I thought I'd lost you."

Kara raised her hand to Lena's cheek, wiping away the single tear that'd escaped. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Lena couldn't help but lean into the warmth of her palm, "The kryptonite caused you to blow out your powers, it's why you weren't healing- and why your still in pain."

"Yeah- I figured." The hero winced, as she tried sitting up.

"No, don't move, darling. You need rest." Lena murmured, stroking her arm through the hospital gown. "I'm going to get Alex and tell her you're awake. She hasn't slept in days."

 _"Days?_ How long have I been-"

"Ninety-seven hours and fifty-three minutes." Lena interjected, as if it'd been the longest four days of her life. "The kryptonite it wasn't.. it wasn't normal. It had gotten into your bloodstream and-"

"Kara!" Shouted a familiar voice, and the blonde looked up, meeting her sisters relieved gaze. "Oh thank _God_ you're okay." Alex breathed, rushing next to the bed and pulling her into a hug.

"Ow, _ow!"_ Kara grunted, making Alex pull back with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry."

Kara tried smiling, "It's fine, I'm just not used to having a stab wound last for longer than a minute."

Alex turned to Lena, touching her shoulder lightly, "Well, if it wasn't for Lena- you wouldn't be here right now. She was able to flush the kryptonite out of your system with her quick and calculated brain. All I did was stitch the wound."

Kara's eyes widened as they settled on the CEO, "Why am I not surprised."

"It was just something I had been working on in my spare time. I was still weary about Lex's intentions." Lena shrugged, her voice lowering, "I wasn't going to lose you after I'd just gotten you back."

Kara's eyes bored into the warm green ones before her- her heart stuttering at the affection she found in them. And they all listened to the heart monitor pick up speed, the sound making Lena look down as she tried hiding her small smile.

Alex cleared her throat, letting the pair know she was still in the room, "You don't have your powers, and we don't know when or _if_ they'll come back. So for now, you'll have to be on bed rest like a normal person."

The hero let out a loud groan, _"Ughh-_ I hate kryptonite."

Alex smiled fondly, "Right, well I'm going to get us some food and tell the rest of the guys the good news. Don't let her get into any more trouble while I'm gone." She warned, pointing a finger at Lena.

Kara scoffed, "When do I ever." Then looked to Alex with a pout, "Can you get me potstickers?"

The brunette released a chuckle, "Of course."

Once the woman had left, Kara reached for Lena's hand, "Thank you.. for saving me"

"I almost couldn't."

"But you did, and I'm here." Kara squeezed her hand, moving it to rest against her chest, and letting the other woman feel the thumping of her heart. "You did."

Lena exhaled shakily and shut her eyes, focusing on the steady thump against her palm. "You're here." She whispered, gently getting onto the small bed and nestling her nose into the blonde's warm neck, being careful not to touch her wound. "I'm so glad you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara, not too fast." Lena scolded lightly, tightening the hold she had around the blonde's waist as she let out a groan.

"Being human _sucks."_

It was the next day, and Kara wanted to get outside- 'to feel the fresh air against her face' is what she'd said- so Lena had agreed to take her out to the towers balcony.

"Lena, I don't need so much help." The hero assured, but the CEO kept her close as they finally reached the balcony. 

Kara smiled as the wind blew back her blonde locks, "If I close my eyes, I can almost imagine I'm flying again."

Lena observed the hero with a smile of her own, walking her over to the railing and helping her remove the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. Kara gripped the railing tightly between her fists as she looked out at the city ahead.

"I don't know what I'll do if my powers don't come back. Who'll protect them?" Kara asked, her brows scrunched up with worry.

"Well, they have John, and Alex, and Nia." The CEO tried, rubbing circles into the blonde's back through her white hospital gown, "But I wouldn't worry, my calulations suggest there's a high chance they'll come back."

Kara released a sigh of relief, "Thank Rao."

Lena grinned at the unfamiliar word, "How did they come back the last time this happened- just the sun lamps?"

"No, they can come back if I get an adrenaline rush- last time James almost died, so that's what prompted them back into action." Kara informed, turning to the young Luthor. 

Lena hummed with curiousity, _"Soo_ say I jump off this balcony- would they come back?"

 _"Lena!_ Don't even think about it- I'm not risking it." 

The CEO laughed at her outraged expression. "Okay, okay- I was only joking." 

They locked eyes- blue meeting green- and Lena took a step closer, her gaze piercing into the blonde's. Kara let her eyes drop down to soft lips, and felt her heart thumping in her ears as she spoke, "I'm not chickening out this time." She murmured quietly to herself.

"What?" Lena asked, feeling Kara's hot breath against her lips.

Kara inhaled sharply, "I said- I'm not chickening out this time."

Lena looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on her features, making her smile, "Then what are you waiting for?"

The words hadn't even left her mouth a second before the hero surged forward, her soft lips sliding into place against her own. Lena gasped into Kara's mouth, her hand raising to rest against the blonde's strong jaw, whilst gentle hands found her waist.

Kara hummed happily into the kiss, making Lena grin and pull her closer, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of the blonde's neck. And when the CEO felt a warm tongue slide against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, giving the hero access, causing a breath to catch in her throat.

As soon as their tongues touched it felt like she was flying, and her fingers raked into blonde locks as their kisses became more heated, sparks flowing throughout her entire body. Lena moaned loudly into the open-mouthed kiss before pulling back to catch a breath, causing Kara to chase her lips.

"Kara, wait." Lena giggled breathlessly, taking a moment to calm her racing heart.

Although, suddenly she let out a loud shriek, scrambling to latch onto the hero, as Kara looked at her with wide, alarmed eyes.

"Kara, you're _flying!"_ Lena exclaimed, startled as she gripped broad shoulders tightly, realising she was no longer on the safety of the balcony.

 _"Whoa!"_ Kara gasped with a similar expression, taking a moment to look around. "I guess I can add another thing to the 'how to get my powers back' list. Now it's sun lamps, danger and Lena's kisses."

The CEO couldn't help but laugh, throwing her head back as she continued to giggle, and Kara took the opportunity to pepper her neck with light kisses.

 _"Stop_ it! Put us down!" Lena managed to choke out through her giggles.

Kara relented with a smile, lowering them slowly until their feet touched the ground of the balcony.

"Is your wound all healed?" Lena asked, pulling her gown to the side.

Kara moved, testing it out, "Doesn't hurt anymore." She stated, ripping off her bandage to reveal smooth, tan skin.

Lena ran her fingertips over the previously wounded skin in amazement. _"Incredible."_ She breathed- her touch sending a wave of goosebumps over the blonde's body.

Kara's gaze stayed trained on the CEO as she continued inspecting her stomach, and moved until her forehead was resting against Lena's.

"I love you." The hero whispered, her voice soft and full of affection.

Lena felt tears form in her eyes as she brought her hand up to Kara's cheek, "I love you too- so much."

Kara buried her nose into the crook of Lena's neck, wrapping the CEO up in her strong arms, and Lena let herself sink into the embrace- feeling like she'd finally came home.


End file.
